Charlie Winchester
by itsemilie
Summary: Sam and Dean have a 18 year old little sister. See how she views hunting and the ins and outs of the Winchester life style.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Heavy In Your Arms

"I'm so heavy, heavy, heavy in your arms." The popular Florence and the Machine song blasted over my head phones. I was in that moody somber teenage funk, it also didn't help that my monthly gift was going to show up any day as well. I watched out the window, as plain desolate field after empty field passed by the Impala. Suddenly I was brought from my day dream mode as I felt a soft yet steady tap on my barefoot. Looking up I saw Dean's piercing green eyes met my duller green ones. They were filled with annoyance and a bit of worry. "Yes?" I asked fumbling with the touch screen lock to pause my music. I was trying to tell you that we are going to stop at a hotel in about 15 minutes so get your stuff together." He grumped at me, I could tell like Sam and I he was exhausted from the last hunt. "By the way, why do you listen to that moody teenage girl I hate my life music?" Dean asked, raising that famous pondering Dean Winchester eyebrow. "I don't know Dean; sometimes I just need a break from ACDC. It just helps me think and I don't have an ever present pounding going through my skull." I replied, trying to restrain myself from rolling my eyes at him. "Humph." Was his reply as he turned around in the passenger seat to talk to Sammy who was driving. Surprise right? Sammy actually drove quite a lot especially when Dean was living on almost no sleep or a hunt had left him more sore than usual.

"Charls we're here." Sam said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the car for about 10 minutes. "Okay." I replied, once again gazing out the window and noticing yet again it was a crap motel. One that probably had hookers and men cheating on their wives in the other rooms. Just another day in the life of being a Winchester. Not that I'm complaining, I mean who wouldn't love being a Winchester? You get to fight bad, evil things such as; demons, ghosts, ghouls, vampires, and so on. The only thing is, it gets tiring after a while. I would love to go to college and join a soriety, go to frat parties, and live worry free. But nope, I get to save the world with my two older brothers.

"Charlie want me to bring your bags in?" Dean asked, throwing Sam the keys to the motel room so he didn't have to fumble with trying to open the door and balance our bags. "Yeah, thanks." I replied, wandering in after Sam wondering what this hotel room would look like. Needless to say this one was one of the worst rooms we had stayed in décor wise. It varied with lime green, and neon orange flower wallpaper, and the carpet was shag style that was a burnt orange color. But hey on the bright side, it had two queen beds, so at least I knew I was going to share with one of the guys tonight. It beats sleeping on the couch or worse the floor. "Sam do you need help looking for a job?" I asked laying on the bed nearest the door, Dean's usual bed. "Nope, I'm good." He replied looking up from his laptop. "Okay." I replied, grabbing The Hunger Games out of the knapsack and turning to the last page where I left off."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: You Took My Hand and Danced With Me

"Charlotte what are you doing?" Dean asked, letting the door slam shut behind him. "I'm reading." I replied, shifting to get into a more comfortable position. "I can see that, why aren't you helping Sam find a hunt?" He asked, standing over me blocking my reading light entirely. "She asked me, I said I was fine." Sam replied, glancing up from the laptop. "So I decided to catch up on my book." I said, throwing Dean a smirk. "You can do that tonight, I'm going for a run in 10 minutes you better be ready in 5." Dean replied, throwing a smirk right back to me. "Dean I don't think that's such a good idea." Sam said, once again looking up from the laptop. "She did get pretty banged up on the last hunt." He droned on. What he was referring to was my three bruised ribs, and two of them were cracked. "Sammy I'll be fine, I'll just take it easy." I assured him, pulling my clean running clothes out of my duffle. "I'm just looking out for you." He replied, flashing me his infamous puppy dog eyes. "I know big bro and I appreciate it." I replied, walking over and kissing him on the head. "I'll be right out." I said to Dean, turning to walk to the bathroom.

"Ugh." I thought looking at myself in the crusty bathroom mirror. The left side of my rib cage was bruised like no one's business. It was a rainbow of different colors, normally I would be fascinated with this discovery but I had to get ready quick. If I wanted Dean off my ass that is, and honestly I don't think I could deal with Dean's griping the whole run. On came the clothes, up came the messy ponytail. I owned a brush but I honestly thought messy ponytails were cuter than perfectly bump less ones. "Ready to go Char?" Dean asked, holding two water bottles. "Yeah, just let me put my stuff on the bed." I replied jogging across the room. "Good to go." I said, turning to him with a beaming smile. "Bye Sammy." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"So Deano, how long are we going to run?" I asked struggling to breathe. We had already run a good 5 miles. "About another 3 or 4 miles, you okay?" He asked, looking over at me. "Yeah can we take a break really quick, my ribs hurt like a son of a bitch." I replied, slowing down to a jog. "Maybe Sam was right, maybe you aren't ready to go running yet Charlie. It's been three days since the last hunt." Dean said, stopping beside me. "I'm fine, I'm really fi-." I was then cut off by an abrupt coughing attack. It racked my small frame from s'ide to side. I tasted blood in my mouth. Looking down at my hands, a small puddle of blood was in them. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlotte." Dean said, shaking me trying to break me from my trance. "What's wrong?" He asked, his eyes full of concern. "Dean I don't feel so good." I replied, my knees giving out from under me. Luckily for big brother intuition he caught me just in time. "Hey did you hurt yourself?" He asked, as he set me down and was just noticing the blood on my hands. I shook my head no, the world spinning as I did so. "I coughed it up." I whispered, it suddenly felt like knives where stabbing my chest. I sagged against his legs trying to keep my eyes open. "Shit, Charlie look at me, you're going to be okay." Dean said, fumbling for his phone. I nodded my head only to be taken over by another coughing fit. I felt the blood trickle down my chin but I was too tired to wipe it away. "Charlie, you got to stay awake." Dean said, gently tapping my face. "Dee I'm tired." I mumbled trying to stay awake. "I know kiddo I know." Dean replied, switching his attention to his cell phone. "9-1-1 what's your emer-." Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. I've been crazy sick with a cold. And it's gone to my chest, unfortunately I have asthma so I've been in and out of the hospital. Fun right? Anyways, what do you guys think is wrong with Charlie? Please comment and review! Love ya guys!**

**~emilie**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: And In the End You'll Have Your Best Friend

"Beep, beep, beep." Was the first sound I heard as I gained consciousness. "Dean, I told you that she wasn't up for it." Sam whisper yelled. Ugh, welcome back right? "Mhmm." I groaned trying to get comfortable in the bed that felt like cement on my back. "Charlie, come on squirt open your eyes." Dean said, I could feel his presence come to the side of the bed. Slowly I pried my eyes open, and all I have to say was I quickly regretted it. "It burns." I whined, shutting them again as quick as I could. Let's just say that hospital white walls and bright sun light don't mix. "I know, I know Chars but, you have to keep them open okay?" Sam said, coming to the other side of the bed. "Easier said than done." I grumbled, resting the crook of my arm over my eyes. "So how are you feeling?" Dean asking, staring down at the palms of his hands. "Just peachy, how do you think I feel?" I asked, positioning myself so I could see him better. "Well you look like crap, so if that is any sign then I would say badly." Dean replied, throwing me his infamous smirk. "Why am I here anyways?" I asked, trying to position myself where my ribs weren't throbbing. "You don't remember?" Dean asked, concern lacing his face. "No, the last thing I remember is us leaving the motel to go on the run." I replied biting back a groan. "Charlie, you started coughing up blood, you don't remember that?" Dean asked, looking at Sam who had just entered the room with a doctor.

"Charlotte Wesley, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked, shinning an annoyingly bright light in my eyes. "I'd be better if you stopped shinning that light in my eyes, thank you very much." I snapped, trying once again not to scream out loud from the pain that radiated in my rib cage. "Honestly how are you feeling Charlotte?" The doctor asked, staring me right in the eyes. I don't know why but something inside of me crumbled. "Like I just went 4 rounds with a pro boxer and all of the shots were to my rib cage." I replied, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "That's the answer I expected." The doctor said, writing down something on my chart. "Can I leave soon please?" I asked, giving him my best puppy dog eyes. The one good trait that I had inherited from Sammy. "This afternoon is our goal for releasing you. That's if we don't have any complications." The replied, closing my file. "Complications?" I asked, looking at Sam and Dean. "Charlie, one of your broken ribs punctured your lung. That's why you were coughing up blood." Dean said looking at the wall. "Dean what else?" I asked, my voice above a whisper. "They lost you twice on the ride here." Sam said, looking at me with tears in his eyes. "But I'm here right now, and everything is fine. Right?" I asked looking them both in the eyes. "Yeah you're good for now Charls." Dean said, giving me a crooked grin. "Well can we blow this joint?" I asked, my eyes sparkling with impatience. "Yeah, but we're coming back if you have any problems." Dean said looking me straight in the eye. "Okay." I replied. "Dean, thank you. You know for taking care of me and being the best big brother." I said, wrapping my 5' 2" frame around his 6'3" one. I breathed in the Dean scent that relaxed me so easily: motor oil, and motel soap. You might think eww, but for me it's the smell of home. "Nice chick flick moment." Sam said, standing in the doorway. "Shut up nerd." I replied, rolling my eyes at him. "You ready to leave?" Dean asked, I could tell he was ready to hit the road. "More than you know." I replied, smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drawing Pictures with Some Chalk

"Home sweet home." I said, throwing myself onto the lumpy hotel mattress. "Ugh, not the best smell though." I said, taking a deep inhale of the dusty, moldy, and god knows what else filled mattress. "I could have told you that Charls." Dean replied, coming through the open motel room door. "I wish you would have, now I have that horrible smell stuck in my nostrils." I replied, sitting up giving him my famous cocky grin. "You're lucky you're still injured, or I'd be wresting you with that smart mouth of yours." He replied, sitting on the other side of the mattress. "I'm the damsel, the damsel in distress." I said giving him my all famous pouty look.

"You sure are good at finding distress for yourself, a damsel I am not so sure of." Sam said, coming out of the bathroom, still wet from a shower. "Gee that's nice, I now know how to treat you when you almost die." I said, getting up from the bed and brushing past him. Walking over to my duffle bag to get out the book I had stashed there earlier. I made sure to slam the door extra hard, just to show that I wasn't someone to be messed with. The way my life was going I probably broke the cheap ass door, oh well they did deserve it.

Sometimes I wondered if my brothers would even notice if I was gone. If that one day they woke up and the side of the crappy lumpy hotel mattress was made. And my beaten down duffle bags were packed and gone. If there was nothing left of me, down to the hair in the shower drain. If they would go looking for me in whatever hell hole town we were in that week. Of if they would just let me go. And if they let me go, if they would ever think about me from time to time. What a way to think right, to wonder if you're family truly loves you. Sure Dean is always saying Winchester's stick together through thick and thin. But I wonder if I truly am a Winchester, or if they found me on their doorstep one morning and decided to keep me.

A shadow fell over the page that I was trying to read, although I was unsuccessfully distracted by throwing myself the one person pity party. "What book are you reading?" A gruff voice broke me from my trance and I am sad to admit I jumped a couple of inches. "The second book of _The Hunger Games_." I replied, trying to settle my now on fire checks back to normal. "What did you think of the movie?" The stranger with the most gorgeous blue eyes asked, settling down on the curb beside me. "It's good, I have seen it four times." I said, an icy tone underlying my voice. I was hoping he'd get my point. "Oh and you one of those super fans, the ones that are all over the news?" He asked, a smile caught at the corner of his mouth. "No, sorry to disappoint you." I replied, standing up and brushing myself off.

"I didn't seem to catch your name, I'm Chase." The mysterious stranger said, holding out my book for me. "I have to go my brothers probably are wondering where I am." I replied, tucking my book under the crook of my arm. My theory was if anything attacked me I had my hands free. "Charlotte, Dean says he needs your help." Sam said, throwing open the door. His 6 foot 5 inch body towered in the door frame. "Bye." I said turning to Chase. "See you around?" He asked, curiosity filled his eyes. "It was nice meeting you." I said, closing the door.

My eyes burned with unshed tears as I leaned up against the closed door. "You okay Charls?" Dean asked, from his perch on the bed. "Yeah I'm fine." I replied, scrubbing at my check with my fist to get rid of the tears that managed to escape. "Charls, it's better not to get normal folk to get involved with us. You are just risking for them and you to get hurt. Trust me I know from experience." Sam said, coming over to me. "I'm fine." I said, ducking the hug Sam tried to engulf me in. "I'm going to get in the shower, let me know if you need anything." I said, putting my book back in its place in my duffle.


End file.
